Choza de Ben Kenobi
La Choza de Ben Kenobi en Tatooine fue el lugar donde vivió Obi-Wan Kenobi ya con el alias de "Ben Kenobi", desde el 19 ABY al 0 ABY y posteriormente Luke Skywalker en el 3 DBY. Características thumb|left|Los planos de la Choza de Ben Kenobi. Se encontraba en el desierto de Jundland, ubicada en las coordenadas Alfa-1733-Mu-9033 del primer cuadrante de Tatooine. Situada en un acantilado, alrededor de 136 kilómetros de la Granja de humedad de los Lars.The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission '' Teniendo a Bestine como la ciudad más cercana. La vivienda era una construcción simple formada básicamente por barro y arcilla, pequeña y modesta. Constaba de dos plantas, con una cúpula en la parte superior donde estaba el sistema de refrigeración. En las paredes había pequeñas ventanas para evitar la entrada de arena, por lo que disponía de poca luminidad. thumb|El interior de la Choza de Ben Kenobi. La choza ofrecía suficiente agua gracias a la cisterna que instaló en el sótano, el agua era recolectada por un evaporador de humedad ubicado en la parte posterior de la vivienda. La choza constaba de una habitación individual, que se dividía en una sala de estar, un dormitorio y una cocina, en un rincón de la cocina había un calentador pequeño que mantenía caliente la casa de las noches frías del desierto. En la parte trasera había un pequeño cuarto de baño. Una puerta en el suelo llevaba a la planta inferior, que era un amplio sótano, que albergaba, entre otras cosas, un generador auxiliar de energía, la cisterna de agua, un escritorio donde guardaba su diario, una alfombra de piel de jerba y una silla de una nave espacial. En la sala de estar Obi-Wan tenía una caja donde mantuvo durante años el sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker, que más tarde dio a Luke. Historia Después de dejar a Luke Skywalker con sus tíos Beru y Owen Lars, Obi-Wan comenzó a buscar un lugar donde vivir, montado en su eopie encontró la vivienda perfecta, lo suficientemente cerca de la granja de humedad, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que se le considerara un ermitaño. Ben arregló la edificación, empezó barriendo la arena del suelo, construyó un sistema de calefacción y reparó algunas grietas de la pared.The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' En la choza guardó varia información acerca de los Jedi, el sable de luz de su padre, así como suministros y equipamientos necesarios para crear sables nuevos. Tenía contacto únicamente con los jawas con quienes intercambia cosas. Algunos jawas le temían, e incluso los moradores de las arenas lo evitaban y así nadie lo tomaba muy en cuenta. Desde allí salía de vez en cuando para poder vigilar a Luke y algún día llegar a enseñarle a usar el sable de luz de su padre y los caminos de la Fuerza. left|thumb|La Choza de Ben Kenobi junto con el [[Deslizador terrestre X-34/Leyendas|deslizador terrestre X-34 de Luke.]] En 0 ABY, Luke, R2-D2 y C-3PO se encontraron con Ben y les invitó a su choza. Ben habló de su pasado y sobre el padre de Luke, Anakin Skywalker. En ese momento Ben le dio a Luke el sable de luz de su padre y escuchó el mensaje de la Princesa Leia Organa Solo.Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza thumb|Luke, Ben y [[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO junto al holograma de la Princesa Leia reproducido por R2-D2.]] En el 3 DBY, después de escapar de la Ciudad de las Nubes, Luke Skywalker vivió allí durante un tiempo acompañado de R2-D2, allí logró hacer un nuevo sable con las notas del libro de Ben. Justo después de haberlo terminado recibió un ataque de la banda de motos deslizadoras de Jabba el Hutt, encabezada por Big Gizz, pero con la ayuda de Dash Rendar, quien había sido contratado para protegerle, logró salir ileso.Sombras del Imperio (cómics) Después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico, la compañía de viajes de Myhr Rho organizó el "Tour Skywalker" que visitaba los lugares en Tatooine más importantes relacionados al heroe de la Alianza Rebelde, unas de sus visitas era la choza de Ben donde también vivió Luke. Entre el 4 y 8 DBY estos lugares se dejaron de visitar y el recorrido del Tour terminó.Star Wars Technical Journal (Volumen Uno) En el 9 DBY, Leia Organa Solo con la ayuda de la Fuerza, le permitió encontrarla, pero lamentablemente estaba saqueada, no tenía nada excepto el escritorio de trabajo de Kenobi y un misterioso cuaderno de datos en el sótano.Tatooine Ghost En el 12 DBY, Luke Skywalker regresó a la choza para intentar restablecer una conexión con su viejo mentor e intentar ayudar a Calista Ming una vieja amiga Jedi a contactar con la Fuerza. Cuando llegó, la choza estaba casi en el mismo estado que cuando su hermana la encontró, salvo por el hecho de que el techo se había hundido, tampoco se encontraba el fantasma del viejo Ben.Darksaber (novela) Entre bastidores En la [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|novelización de Star Wars]], Ben Kenobi se encontraba en una cueva en lugar de en una choza como se ve en la película original. La película fue filmada en un antiguo puerto en el sur de Túnez. Hace mucho tiempo, el puerto se trasladó 3 kilómetros al sur. La casa se sigue utilizando como un lugar de encuentro, y por lo tanto se renueva regularmente. Apariciones *''The Last One Standing'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Darksaber'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Edificios residenciales Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine Categoría:Tatooinianos